


After that, we dance

by as37276003



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Awkwardness Bickering, Banter, Canon Het Relationship, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Headcanon, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Will Go Down With This Ship, MCSM - Freeform, Multi, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 02, Rare Pairings, Slow Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23231479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/as37276003/pseuds/as37276003
Summary: Although an apology letter was sent, when Aiden did not receive a reply, he set off on his own for Beacontown. But he accidentally walked into the Champion City, so his encounter with Stella began......He knows, he knows,She will dance with him, beautiful lady.
Relationships: Aiden/Stella(Minecraft), Jesse/Petra/Stella (Minecraft)
Kudos: 4





	1. Run Baby?!

**Author's Note:**

> This ship looks very special.But if you think about it, you will find that they have a lot in common ;)  
> By the way, because my mother tongue is not English, I would like to thank my Chinese friends for translating this article into English.

Half-destructed buildings and randomly placed tools were left on both sides of the road，the "fully preserved corpse" which retains a flower shape lying in the garden. It seems terrible, but these bad scenes didn't prevent the man from seeing the true beauty of how this town used to be.

The man wearing an impressive black jacket was looking at the map with his green eyes, as a strange expression appeared on his good-looking face. He scratched his messy dark brown hair.

“So, this is the result of Mayor Jesse?” He muttered with a smile, though it was more likely to be described as a smirk. Perhaps it would be better if he were the leader. But this idea was soon left behind. Gaining the sense of superiority by holding on other's flaws? That's not what he should do now, and it's a bad habit.

There's something wrong, but he couldn't tell. He just kept on wandering along the streets where from time to time a few dusty workers could be seen. The atmosphere was somehow cosy, for a cafe is still open. How did he know that? A strand of mellow coffee fragrance, like a girl in a white silk dress dancing gently on the street, was coming at his direction, and that's how.

Then, he gave up to the useless map which was proved to be wrong about some of the roads, and decided to find his way with his own instinct. He walked down into an alley, made a few turns, then reached a lane with a large white cloth hanging in front of him. He walked forward out of curiousity, but accidentally knocked down a large flower pot to which he spared no attention, and fell to the ground together with the white cloth.

"Hey!" A rather rough male voice appeared quickly, and the owner of the voice's knife-sharp eyes were staring at him fiercely. "It's you, Jacket Boy!" A wooden stick suddenly appeared in the middle-aged man's right hand, being wielded vigorously for some rounds. The Jacket Boy glanced at the map on his hand, knowing that he has got no weapon in his inventory, so the options he's got would be no other than——RUN!

So he turned around and started rushing around blindly, but the terrain here was strange, as if it was a temporary clothes-drying filed. The area was surrounded by the fragrance of freshly-dried clothes (or chemical essence, perhaps). It even gives people a relaxed feeling beyond description, neglecting the fact that a kid was chased around by a man, and the latter was waving a club.

He kept on brushing away those fluttering fabrics until he found a small wall, which he jumped over rather skillfully, and reached a temorary storage area. He took lots of turns with out hesitation, kicking things along his way, and somehow got chased after by a barking puppy. He didn't have time to consider much. There was a fence standing across his escape so he grabbed a wet sponge and stepped on it to get himself over that fence.

The scolding of the middle-aged man never stopped, and in the next second, he appered in front of him. He dashed into the back door of the house to his left and knocked stuffs down with his movement. But maybe for the sake of his dashing look, the old lady in the house even helped to open the front door for him. "Thanks a lot, dear miss!" He said with a comedic tune.

Still, passing through houses, running, one, two, three. He began to get tired, admitting that middle-aged man has got such a good physical strength. But wait, why did he had to run away in the first place? As the idea flashed through his mind, he was already standing on the balcony of a two-story house.

“There's no escape for you now!”

Wondering why the man had such a bad temper, he jumped of the edge.

And regretted it, imediatly.

The landing method was a huge failure. After hitting the ground, his body rolled twice, having every joint rubbed against the road, and the clothes of where broke a little. Also, he subconsciously landed on his hands, casuing the skin and flesh on the palm to be cut open, now bleeding with sands and small stoned in it.

But no treatments or first-aids came up in his mind, for all his attention was attracted by the blond woman who was standing before, staring at him. He gazed into those beautiful olive-green eyes with shock, then glanced roughly at the wheat-colored skin covered with a purple-black stiped suit top and long dress of the same pattern. He was still looking while she pretentiously poked the fringe on the side of the ear with a headset behind.

"......Can I help you?"

She said softly. His mouth was still slightly opened, wondering if it was the fierce pain that prevented him from speaking, or something else. He was now looking at her in a kneeling position with hands on the ground, sustaining his body.

“Uh...”

He fainted as he spoke.


	2. Dream

_"It looks really fancy."_

_If there was a starry sky in the Nether, stars picked from above must be extraordinary._

_"Yeah... Lukas, I can see the light of the champion, just like me... I mean we, haha."_

_Eyes fixed at the Nether Star held by a blond man who had just been called 'Lukas', it's flashing lights shining in their eyes. Although it's a bit too dazzling, they didn't intend to pack it up. Aiden even stretched out his hand to take it over, but the other man turned around and left him grabing nothing. Meanwhile, a man and a woman suddenly went past Aiden, shoulders rubbed his when passing by, to follow up Lukas. "Hey, where are you guys going?"_

_At first he chuckled, took it as a joke, but the situation started to go wrong. Viewing their receding figures, he began to panic._

_"Lukas! Maya! Gill! Where the hell are you going?"_

_That_ _glorious_ _and_ _blinding_ _radiance_ _was getting_ _smaller_ _and_ _smaller_ _and_ _smaller_ _._

_When he began run forward to chase them, the surroundings also began to be consumed by darkness._

_Run, run, run. He is running, he is frightened, he is worried, he is doubtful, he is so afraid. Left foot, right foot, left foot, right foot——He can't feel the solid ground he's stepping, as if he's falling from the Sky City once more, but this time, he_

_is falling into the real void._

_Body shattering, mind cracking._

_Couldn't under, understand, present._

"Don't leave me alone." Exclaimed by the loudest volume, passed through in the weakest way.

The voice echoed, and he erode. Who heard it?

** "I'm here." **

The future, un-understood, present.

Recombined mind, healed body.

Feels like someone had pressed the back key on a remote control firmly with both hands. Again he jumped off, but this time he hit the ground, rolling, scratching, painful but real, accidental but normal.

He felt it clearly——He woke up!

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Whether it's the result of the nightmare or the fact that he just wanted to let off is not clear. Either way, he opened his eyes and let out a scream that could be described as "deafening".

"Ooops!" A surprised female voice appeared to answer to the scream. But the voice was still restrained, so as to avoid making an unbeautiful expression.

"What's up?!" He was still in a what's-going-on mood.

"I'm fine, thank you, and you?" Apparently, the woman was much calmer than him, she just responded comedically. Also, she was the exact blonde woman who witnessed his building-jumping event. She cleared her throat and asked, "What's your name?"

He exhaled and said in a husky voice, "...Aiden." Only then did he start to examine this place. It looks like a simple but elaborately furnished lounge. The sun shines throught the window, laying light spots on the wooden floor, creating a warm atmosphere. Aiden looked at the wooden chair she was sitting on, and somehow had a feeling that she had been taking care of him for a long time. "Thank you."

He turned his head, and his volume suddenly shrink. He found speaking a bit difficult, only then did he realise that his chin was covered with bandages, and his right arm and foot in plaster. Though the left ones were not, but that didn't mean the situation of which were better.

Now, even breathing would bring up pain, and how's that gonna happen? Would it be so tragic to fall from the second floor? In this case, he'd rather fall from a higher place, as it's much more glorious to talk about. But if he really did, maybe Aiden would never wake up just like the case of falling into the void.

"You're welcome. How can I bear that the visitor to the Champion City gets injured, as I'm the greatest leader——" She said confidently, but was quickly interrupted.

"Champion City? Isn't it the goddamn Beacon Town?" He suddenly sat up with excitement, but lay back even quicker because of pain, groaning tone came out of his mouth in small, broken fragments. "Fuck uh...Great your ass..."

It hurts, of course. But the feeling that bothered him more is irritation. His felt like his organs were being squished, and the strenth was just a little less than enough to burst them, leaving him half dead. What kind of hell is this town? Aiden knew that he had done many bad shits, and that's why he came back here to confess and help fix things up, but he was by no means ready to mess up with another shitty event or to be this miserable the first day he arrived.

"Oh geez." She could feel his raging eyes fixed on her, but she only raised her eyebrow and narrowed her eyes in reply. "In order to compensate the harm my resident had accidentally done to you, I will give you this for free, and it's a very, very, very VALUABLE potion." She put stress on the word "valuable" in purpose, then drew out a glass bottle with red potion inside from beside the bed. Aiden noticed that the liquid was bubbling weirdly.

The potion was forced into his arms, he took the bottle with his left hand to look closer, then stared at the woman with an extremely skeptical look.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm the leader of the Champion City. Although it was mostly destroyed because of some accidents recently, it will soon return to it's former glory under my leadership, and you will never ever see such a shabby scene like it is today——" She was deeply intoxicated in her imaginary 50,000-word speech.

"Enough of this bullshit." He wanted to yell it out loud, but his physical condition didn't allow that.

After that, she tilted her head slightly and smiled, "Quite straightforward, huh? My name is Stella."

"Shitty name." His left thumb rubbing the cork on the bottle, but didn't intended to unplug it. At the moment he was absent-minded, he smelled a faint fragrance, much like a kind of perfume that would only be noticed in a really near distance. When he noticed that, he and Stella were in a distance that would hit eachother's forehead with a nod. He stunned for a moment, and turned his head away awkwardly.

Then Stella stretched out a hand, stoking his neck gently, pressing his Adam's apple with her thumb, as whispered to his ear, "Learn to say something nice will definitely make your life easier, handsome chap." She didn't quite meant to do so, but the distance meant her warm breath could go nowhere else than into the other's ear. Aiden frowned, yet still pretended to be calm and looked away, but his quick breathing and quivering throat reveals his tension.

"The place of the apple polisher has been taken by you, and I'm not going to scramble for it." All the dirty words he ever knew in his life were flashing through his mind.

Stella laughed softly, and finally stood up to end this subtle situation. Aiden felt relax at once. "Just kidding! Drink that, and you'll get better quickly." She gently tapped his cheek with her finger, "I've still got a lot of work to do, see you later."

The sound of opening and closing the door vanished quickly, and the room was so quiet as if no one had ever come. Aiden wiped his face subcousciously, but the burning feeling on his cheek didn't fade.

"Fuck." Probably, maybe, Aiden wanted to say more than just one word.

* * *

(Additionally)

"Tut, how could such a chaos happen?" Stella walked quickly, holding a bag with a note on it read "Produced by Ivor, absolutely effective". Inside was the precious potion she exchanged resently with many valuable gemstones in case of emergency.

To be honest, thinking about she's gonna give this potion to a strager she had never met before, Stella felt a great pain in her heart. But she shouldn't be stingy as she was the good example of the whole Champion City. Better city better life, she thought with confidence.

Then Stella came to a door and knocked on it. Nobody replied, so she opened the door herself. As she expected, the man lying on the bed didn't woke up yet, but his expression is strange.

"Having a nightmare?" She muttered to herself. But seeing the terrible injury and bandaging, Stella felt that it should be herself who's gonna have a nightmare.

He whispered a few syllables, and she can hear him saying: "Don't go."

"Well..." What had happened to him that made his dream this horrible? She drew a chair silenty from the side and sat down. She wouldn't say it's totally out of sympathy, but she still kept him (or maybe herself) accompanied.

Sometimes these word flash through her mind, leaving herself wondering who would say this sentence, but always goes no further than just thinking.

"I'm here." She said softly. At least there was someone.


	3. Oops, we fight again

Aiden didn't really want to know how the potion tasted.

He only knew that the potion with strange bubbles had a smell...like watermelon? He smelled it, and after some soul struggle, he took a sip. But then he was chocked by some pellets which he didn't want to know what they were. What's worse, even though it was liquid, he felt that his throat was somehow drier after drinking it, and a strange taste ligered on the taste buds.

Just as carrion with milk, so disgusting.

But he still drank up the whole potion in one gulp, then threw the glass bottle to the ground to express his fury. Surprisingly, the bottle didn't burst into small pieces, but only cracked a little and rolled aside.

"God damn it." Even though he knew he couldn't do that literally, Aiden wanted to burn the whole Champion City down.

A few seconds after the idea flashed through his mind, he discovered an amazing fact that some parts of his aching body were no longer painful, as if a small but warm current had ran through his body. He couldn't express this feeling in words, just sensing the lightness of the body, and felt more flexible with his limbs.

He tried to move his left hand, and after turing the arm smoothly in the air for a few rounds, he tried to move the left foot. It didn't hurt, not at all. Aiden repressed a sigh of admiration, he healed in no time, just like magic! A smile spread across his face instantly.

Knock knock. At the same time, there appeared a sound of knocking the door. He slightly restrained his expression. "Come in." He still couldn't help but smile, "Stella, it really worked..."

"This is not Stella, Aiden."

His expression turned from joy to surprise.

The blond man behind the door was holding two crutches in his hand, and it seemed to be prepared for Aiden. He let out a sigh, then shook his head with a bitter smile.

"Should I say welcome or what? How did you end up being here?"

"Uh...I just...uh..."

He did think about this happening. Lukas, standing in front of him without the familiar black jacket or the armor he wore at the Sky City, was just in a simple T-shirt.

Although Aiden had rehearsed what he wanted to say way earlier before he came back, when he was here, really facing it, he could say nothing. His mouth was opened, shaking slightly, and his eyes were drifting, didn't dare to look directly at the other.

"So...you did drink up the healing potion, right?" But Lukas didn't pay much attention on his tenseness, he just walked forward and stood beside the bed, "Then you should get up and walk around, and by the way, we can talk about what happened recently."

"Fine." Aiden responded casually. He tried to get up from the bed, glanced at the plaster on him and then Lukas. "Well, I can't guarantee if you'll be okay after removing that, cause after all I didn't...quite fell from anywhere, except for the time you pushed me down."

He said so half-jokingly, trying to make Aiden feel a bit more relaxed by that, and he sensed that the atmosphere now couldn't be more awkward.

"Reasonable." But he just snorted and took a few steps with the help of the crutches. "I'm not a toddler so don't you ever think about helping me." He said as he saw Lukas reaching out.

Then they walked out of the room together silently, and the atmosphere was somehow turned from awkward to freezing. Aiden seemed to have a lot to say, but his tone of saying which was far less than satisfying.

"So...how did you come to Champion City?"

Aiden walked very slowly along the corridor's wooden floor, "Turning at the wrong cross."

"So...how about Maya and Gill?" Lukas didn't expect his answer to be so cold. He rubbed his somehow dry eyes, continuing this awkward Q&A.

"Who knows, maybe they're too ashamed to come to me."

They soon walked out of the corridor, in front of them was a simple living room which was actually too small to be lived in. Maybe this is a temporary clinic, as everything here looked "temporary".

Lukas had no idea of what to do now, and when he saw the water dispenser aside, he took a small paper cup, filled it with water and gave it to Aiden.

"To be honest, we did receive your letter but Jesse and Petra had went on a long-term adventure, so he didn't reply that."

"...Why didn't you write back to me then?" He looked at the small cup of water silently.

"What?" Lukas was stunned a little.

"I said, why didn't you WRITE BACK then?"

The atmosphere started to change again, how come? That wasn't anything like what Lukas had expected. He thought it would only be a slightly awkward reunion, but soon after they could chat like the old days, and when Jesse gets back they're going to sit close together, maybe go for a picnic or what.

But he found that he had thought a little too much.

"I thought you wouldn't like to receive my letter."

"Oh? Weren't you just disdaining to do that job?" Lukas looked at hime with skeptical eyes, but when those looks met the other's green eyes, Aiden's eyes widened and stared at him fiercely.

"Aiden, why would you ever think so? It's been so long and I forgive you already."

Right after he finished speaking, Aiden sneered and lowered his head while the laughter grew louder. Then he slowly raised his head, his face became a little ferocious, with corners of his mouth raised weirdly.

"Forgive? Oh~your wording is so fucking great huh? I knew it! I knew that no matter how long it's been, you always love to pretened that you're goddamn compelled!"

He shouted violently, "Used to have a companion like me...it's a shame, right?!! And that's why you chose run around him like a fucking dog! Wow~but you guys just have that shitty luck don't ya? Everything, everything belongs to you! And you abandoned the ocelot after getting everything right?"

"...It was you who abandoned the ocelot." Lukas had to face this roar. He also had a lot of things to argue but, he had to stop and bear with it. If he exclaimed too, it would only make the situation worse. "And why are you still sticking to these? You're the one who said that you had reflected on it, didn't you?"

"Yes exactly! But when I found that you still enjoy pointing at someone's nose and bossing around, I knew that I wasn't fucking wrong back then. I should have killed you and that trashy-Jesse in the first place!"

"That's enough!" As if some kind of switch was clicked, Lukas immediately threw away the rational thoughts, "I won't allow you talking about Jesse in that way! The world would have been ruined without him, and you couldn't stand here showing temper like a kid! I wish I had never get to know you!!" He argued loudly, too.

"Hahahaha! You freaking...finally spoken up the truth?"

"No...wait...no Aiden, I didn't mean it, I was just a bit angry..." Lukas calmed down as quickly as he got angry, but it was too late, he was splashed by Aiden with that cup of water. He heard the other yelling, letting out the feud at the bottom of his heart, but Lukas couldn't understand it.

Lukas left with a confused mind.

Lukas knew that he oughtn't leave Aiden alone that way.

Lukas didn't know what else to do.

Everything is different, problems can no longer be solved by a few words. Maybe the era of heroes is over,

But the subsequent stories are still long.

He watched Stella, who seemed to have been by the door for quite a while, entered the room, from a distance.

He was in chaos, but he smiled somehow.


	4. Hushh

When Aiden was the only one in the room, he stopped roaring.

With the help of the crutches, he silently walked step by step to the sofa aside.

He didn't know what he was talking about just now, he only knew that the words seemed to be true and unchageable, his most fundamental and selfish thoughts.

Aiden knew that he was the person who was wrong, not Lukas, not at all.

There was nothing tieing him up now, no fake "rivals" either.

But he felt painful, as if he was imprisoned. Even though he repeatedly put on handcuffs made from self-blaming, he would also repeatedly uncuff himself, just to deceive himself and others to make him feel better.

"Oh, I really didn't expect that you could even drive mad that Mr. Good-guy."

Aiden was staring at the floor, but he managed to recognize the suddenly-appeared female voice as soon as he heard it.

“......Old woman, what the hell are you doing here then?”

Apparantly the other person had helped him, but he was caught in a repetitive situation again, putting himself in an invisible chain, and when the other thought he was hopeless and left, he then unchain himself again.

"What? What did you say?!" But the women didn't seem to care about his emotions, she just shouted with surprise with the pointed female voice, with her expression filled with disapproval and capitalized exclamation marks. She stomped the ground with her black high heels.

Aiden couldn't help but looked up at Stella's expression. It changed from intolerable to considerate, widened-eyes were restrained, and smiled dryly instead, looked at him with arms around her chest.

"Excuse me, I, the leader of the Champion City, will never be defeated by a childish guy like you with bad tone and without front tooth."

"It's fixed now." He subcousciously licked a tooth in the upper row with his tongue.

“Linsten, I don't know what you guys had been through, but I don't want you to pull down my house while fighting each other. And——could you stop feeling good about yourself?”

Aiden didn't expect that she would suddenly point out this fact. Stella then sat forward on the sofa, "Don't you know that you did something wrong, and feeling no guilt at the same time? And when you put someone at the most important position, you would discover that he didn't notice that at all, right? How's that?"

"...Awesome, like a bar girl's shrink." Aiden hissed, but his eyes drifted at the same moment.

"Ha, handsome chap, I bet you must have done someting. You betrayed Lukas——"

"That was he who fucking betayed——" He suddenly growled angrily and stood up, but he stoped halfway, he froze, then sat back to the couch heading the opposite way against Stella, "...He said someting, right?"

"What do you think." Her tone suddenly became leisurely, dragging a long tone mockingly.

"Okay, I'm a goddamn joke, are you happy-eh?!"

Aiden was pulled forward without notice, he didn't have time to stabilize himself, and before thinking about Stella's intentions, the other grabbed his right shoulder with one hand to let him lean on her shoulder.

"It seems the ending is that you get your punishment and then was kicked out of the stage."

His body froze. He should have got up immediately, but somehow he didn't. Maybe because Stella was right about something, or maybe he wanted to listen how many else did she know, or maybe, which he didn't want to admit, he felt at ease.

"Go and apologize when you get better."

"You talk too much." His voice was way calmer. Then no one spoke, and the minutes felt like hours. And it's because surprisingly, Aiden fell asleep.

At this moment, the door was slowly opened. The man wanted to open it silently, but it still made a little squeaky noise. It was Lukas, he looked at this unexpected scene, but sighed in relief and said quietly to Stella, "Thank you."

She made an OK gesture, and everything was fine now.

Maybe,

Who knows?


End file.
